Magię masz w sobie
thumb|300px Magię masz w sobie — piosenka z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree. Jest to pierwsza solowa piosenka Sunset, nie licząc klipu promocyjnego Mogę zmienić się. Tekst (wersja polska) :Shimmer ::Magię masz w sobie ::Chociaż słaba jest ::Nie to się liczy ::To nie jest wszak test ::Tu nie ma już co się bać ::W magiczny świat wkraczaj dziś więc ::No i śmiało chwytaj magię ::Bo tu wystarczy tylko chcieć ::Wystarczy tylko wziąć jej szczyptę ::Przepis przecież już znasz ::Niech wzbogaci trochę świat ::I potem łatwo już masz ::Kilka sekund i już ::Wszystko zmieniło się ::Teraz masz w sobie wreszcie magię ::I odchodzą migiem już myśli złe ::Więc nie bój się swej magii ::Nie powstrzymuj się, niech płynie wciąż ::Więc śmiało chwyć tę magię ::Nauczysz się, co możesz zrobić z nią ::I podążać już drogą tą ::Pokonasz przeszkód las ::To właśnie jest twój czas ::Masz w sobie wielką moc ::Na pewno czujesz to ::Wykonaj śmiało krok ::Magia twa rozproszy mrok ::Ochroni zawsze ciebie i nas ::Magię masz w sobie ::Chociaż słaba jest ::Nie to się liczy ::To nie jest wszak test ::Nie ma już co się bać ::Zaprzyjaźnij się z nią ::Może wyjdzie coś dobrego? ::Więc nie bój się swej magii ::Nie powstrzymuj się, niech płynie wciąż ::Więc śmiało chwyć tę magię ::Nauczysz się, co możesz zrobić z nią ::I podążać już drogą tą ::I podążać już drogą tą ::I podążać już drogą tą ::I podążać już drogą tą Tekst (wersja angielska) :Shimmer ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::And it might seem scary now ::But it can be wonderful, too ::So, how about we embrace the magic ::And make the magic part of you ::You take a little dash of magic ::And you let it ignite ::Mix things up a little bit ::And it might start to go right ::In just five seconds flat ::How the story has changed ::All cause now you've embraced the magic ::And it just got better in every way ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::What's standing in your way ::That you can't move today? ::You've got the strength in you ::To make your dreams come true ::No need to shield yourself ::From the magic that can help ::Protect from any harm ::That might come ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::So, if you listen close ::You might make a new friend ::And together we can make it! ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you Kategoria:Piosenki z czwartego filmu